1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device and a processing method thereof, and more specifically relates to an image formation device according to a digital multi-function printer including multiple peripheral equipment functions such as copying, scanning, PDL printing, and the like, and a processing method of the image formation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image formation devices such as digital multi-function printers, PDL (Page Description Language) printers, and the like, which include a network connection function, have been widely employed with the increasingly widespread use of networks. New functions have been enabled by mutually connecting these image formation devices through networks and working in collaboration with each other.
Examples of new functions include a remote copy function for printing an image read at a certain device by using another printer connected to a network, a multi-copy function for printing an image read at a certain scanner by using multiple printers, and a PDL clustering printing function for printing PDL data received at a certain printer by using multiple printers.
Some literature has disclosed the technical content relating to the conventional technique as described above. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-187573 discloses a technique for having a user confirm available functions with a combination of a scanner and printer by displaying only executable functions on an operating panel of the scanner side as an operating key. There is a need for determining processing capabilities of these remote devices so that a determination can be made as to appropriate image formation device(s) for performing a particular job.